Man in the Moon
by imtheRATZ
Summary: It's said that the moon delivers messages to those you love, even if they are far away, or lost. Feliciano never gave up on this childish story and would always send messages to his beloved who is fighting in the war. /Re-Upload
1. Chapter 1

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

Feliciano Vargas woke up to the sun shining bright in his eyes. He awoke with a smile and turned to his side when he saw the place next to him is empty. He gave a sad smile and traced the untouched spot with his finger, drawing silly pictures. He sighed and went to get ready for the day, he pulled on a shirt and brushed his teeth. When he looked into the mirror, he gave a huge smile but knew it was fake. Again he sighed making some breakfast, just some eggs and toast today. He didn't feel like pasta anytime soon.

The day drew on with long hours, with nothing to do in those hours, Feliciano decided to do some painting. When the first stars started to appear, he was finish. It was a scene of Ludwig holding a rose in his one hand and plucking a pedal with his other, a white dove was in his lap due to the fact he sat on a wooden bench in a garden with ravens and white roses. He wore a black tux with his hair messy covering his ocean blue eyes, and he wore a slight smile. When Feliciano looked at the painting, he gave another sad smile. He missed Ludwig, really missed him.

His brother started to worry about his twin, saying he should come out of the house and look at what's happening around! But how could Feliciano enjoy everything if he didn't know if Ludwig was okay. He went back to his room feeling empty. A cool breeze came into the room, lifting up the curtains covering the window that looked out over the ocean. He drew the curtains to the side and looked outside up into the sky, seeing that is a full moon tonight. Sitting on a stool in front of the window, Feliciano rested his hand in his palm as he looked up the moon.

It shone with such beauty, and was never alone with all those stars with him in the sky. Alone. That was his problem at the moment. Ludwig went to fight in the war, leaving the Italian all alone. It's been a year and already it felt like a decade. Suddenly a thought struck him. He looked back up at the moon and saw its face, the Man in the Moon. He remembered when he and his brother was little and their parents passed away, their grandfather said that whenever they miss them, they should talk to the Man in the Moon. He would send the messages to those close to their hearts.

Of course Lovino thought it was stupid, but sometimes at night, Feliciano would see his brother sitting by the window and whisper secret messages to their parents. He would smile and go back to bed, doing the same the next night. When the moon won't show up that night, their grandfather would say he is somewhere else helping others. But as time passed, the twins knew that it was just stories.

Looking at the moon shining in the sky, Feliciano took a deep breath and started talking:

"Hello Moon. Ve~ it's been a while! ... I still remembered when you carried our messages back to mamma and papá... Nonno also died a few years back, I never sent him a message did I? I feel bad, tell him I miss him dearly, that he had taught us so much and cared for us so long that in the end... it was all worth it. Lovino also misses him, but he won't say it, you should probably know how he is, always sending his messages secretly." A tear slid down his face.

"Tonight I'm not here for my family, well, he's sort of family... His name his Ludwig... He's German and really strict. He doesn't like it when I cook, because he has to clean up after me. It's so funny seeing him doing all of those stuff. One time I baked a cake, hehe, Ludiwg had to clean the kitchen for week, only because he kept searching for a piece grain of flour his missed." Another tear followed suite...

"I would wake up every day with him next to me, his usually slick back hair would hang in front of his eyes. He looks so peaceful... Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky. Having someone like him to care for me every day and make sure I'm fine, Lovino also has a boyfriend~ His name is big brother Antonio~ He's really nice and Spanish! Lovi would always shout at him but I know they love each other. At least he still has someone to hold in his arms and kiss him every day saying how much he loved his little tomato..." few more tears started to fall from his face and land onto the window sill.

"You see, Ludwig went to war, saying that he can't just sit here knowing that I might be in danger, even though he wants to die at my side, he still wants to serve his country, so he went back to the Germany. The war has been going on for two years but he only joined a year ago, I know that Nonno said you only carry messages, but I know you also listen to our stories, giving us advice through strange ways! I can't believe it's only been a year, it feels much longer." Tears started to run down the Italian's face, he broke down and fell onto the ground, landing on his knees. He gripped his head in his hands and started to pull lightly onto his hair.

"I-I just m-miss him s-s-soo much... W-Why can't he j-just come back a-and l-live a h-happyyy life? I don't w-want him t-t-tooo goooooo! Each time I-I wake u-up, h-he i-isn't next to m-meee! What h-have I d-done to d-deservvve thisssss?" He cried and gripped his hands tighter in his hands. He just let all the tears come out, he didn't care if anyone saw him, hell, if anyone _did _see him! They lived on a beach!

His crying calmed down a bit and he looked back up at the moon, his face tear stained and his eyes red and puffy. He looked through the bangs that hanged in front of his face.

"P-Please tell L-Ludwig I l-love him... Please l-let h-him know..." _Please, he is the closest to my heart..._

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

Ludwig Beilschmidt sat in the trenches listening at the sound of bombs going off in the distance. The enemy was coming up close and fast... really fast. His fellow soldiers were seated all around him, everyone covered in mud, blood and sweat, some even tears. His older brother Gilbert came up to him and seated beside him. He laid his head on his brother's shoulder and gave a smirk. "Still thinking about your little brat are you?"

Ludwig sighed and gave an annoyed look. "He's not a brat and yes, I do miss him very much." he looked up at the grey clouds, covering up the moon. Truth be told, Ludwig hadn't much thought about his lover for some quite some time. "Sure whatever you say." The other yawned and snuggled closer into his brother's shoulder. "What are you doing?" Ludwig asked annoyed. "You're so comfy and I'm tired, so uh... I'm sleeping on you!" He said and gave a cheeky smile which Ludwig answered with a glare. "Lemme guess, only you're little brat are allowed to _touch_ you?" And the glare still continued. Gilbert only chuckled and threw up his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay." He stood up and left to search someone else to annoy.

When left to his own thoughts, Ludwig held his rifle close to him. He hated wars, hated fighting in them and just plain hated them. But he went for his lover's sake, knowing that he can make a difference for his future and Feliciano's. Ah... Feliciano, how he missed him. He's cheery personality, his love for pasta, that strange curl which made Ludiwg blush at the purpose for it... He loved that Italian to death...

When some on the clouds parted, a strip of moonlight escaped and shone down upon Ludiwg. It looked so heavenly, when he looked up, he saw part of face. The Man on the Moon. His Italian lover would always say how great he was to him throughout his life, helping him through his hard times in life. Just when the moon was about o disappear, a little voice in the back of his mind said: "_Feliciano loves you, he wants you to know..._" Little shocked by the voice, Ludwig only smiled and looked the last streak of moonlight before saying almost above a whisper...

"Ich Lieben Dich Feliciano..."

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

The poor Italian was getting drowsy at the window, just when his mind was about to shut off and his eyes closed, a little voice said to him "_Ludwig loves you, he would die for you..._" Feliciano knew that voice, it was the Man in the Moon. That night, a Italian fell asleep at the window, with a smile on his face...

**R&R**

**- RATZ**


	2. Chapter 2

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

Today was a long day for the poor Italian. First all the pasta was sold out, then his brother came and started cursing at him for nothing, after that, a turtle came into his house and almost ate all the curtains, how Feliciano got it out again is still a mystery to this day. A few more events occurred that day shall we not repeat them? When the Italian finally got to fall onto his bed and close his eyes, he then first noticed how late it was, 23:00. He woke up at 6 (That's what happens when you live with a German for over five years!) and so he's been up for about... Feliciano groaned as his brain started to hurt. Stupid numbers!

Because his curtains got chewed up by the turtle (Which later was discovered that it was Antonio's) he took them off and decided to buy some tomorrow. Silver light came through the window and landed upon the half-asleep Italian. "Ludwig..." he muttered with a sleepy smile as he sat by the window sill on his little chair and looked up at the moon. It was still full moon meaning he has time to listen to Feli's words. Some might say him still believing in the Man in the Moon story is childish, but he would never forget the night when Lovino came and comforted him. But that story can wait another day can't it?

"Hello Moon! I guess me and Lovi never really thought you were just a story. Today was really busy but I don't feel like repeating it again, maybe tomorrow ve~?" He yawned and laid his head on the window sill. "I still want to tell you more about Ludwig, or more about his family really. He has a fratello and nonno like me! Only his nonno is still alive, actually he is the general in the military! Ludwig looks a lot like him only with shorter hair and a different accent. His fratello is older than Luddy and is very weird-looking. Pale skin, silver hair and red eyes. His name is Gilbert and he's been in the army for about ten years now, some even say the more bloodshed he sees the darker his eyes get until it turns into black pits ve~." With another yawn and a quick stretch of his arms, Feliciano stood up and went to get his blanket and pillow, setting them in front of the window sill and lying down on the floor.

"Of course I know it's only story but his eyes seems to get darker though, so strange... I still miss Luddy even though it's only been a day since I talked to him. I wonder if he is doing fine, big brother Tonio told me his French friend went to war as well, only he is fighting against Luddy. The Germans vs. the French, so strange... The battlefield must be cruel, I only know how horrible the mafia is, I don't think I _want _to know what the battle field looks like." A yawn came after and lasted a few seconds before he closed his eyes laid down and took a deep breath before saying. "Please stay safe..." That night an Italian went to bed on the ground snoring soft little 've~s'.

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

"Duck!" Not sure who it was directed to, the blonde ducked just in time for a missile to fly pass his head. Damn wars! No time for roaming in his thoughts, Ludwig hid behind a little stone wall which once was part of a house. At least the French was smart enough to choose their battle grounds on isolated grounds. Sure there were houses but too many rats and nothing ever grows here, so everyone left. Perfect for hiding from bullets and stuff mind you. Suddenly someone joined him behind the wall. "Hallo bruder!" The other said. With a sigh Ludwig only shook his head by the excited look on the albino's face.

"How can you be so excited? Ve are playing with our lives here!" Ludwig said slightly annoyed, they may be in the middle of a battle right now but the enemy moved away from them so they were safe, for now. "Because I am just zhat Awesome!" Ludiwg rolled his eyes at his brother's words. Not noticing that a Frenchman had crept up to them, a bullet tore through Gilbert's shoulder (Bad aiming!). Ludwig rose his gun to the enemy's face and was met with a familiar face.

A blonde French man stood there with his gun pointed at Ludwig's temple, a smirk played on his face. "Ah! Mon ami! How good to see you!" Ludwig only scowled at the familiar face. "Francis! Vhat ze hell!? Why did you shoot me!" Gilbert gave a glare towards his friend... enemy... "It's because you're in my territory!" He said without removing the gun from Ludwig's head. "Yea vell it's vas you're ficken country who decided to invade us! I mean now I have to vaste my Awesome time just shooting some French!"

"Bruder, ve don't have time for zis!" Ludwig said with gritted teeth. Seriously! Ludwig's death was only a few centimeters away from his face and his bruder is having a friendly fight! "Uh, oh yes of course." Without warning, Gilbert made an attempt to hit the French over the head with his gun. When Francis dodged the blow, he grabbed the end of the gun and pulled it towards him, sending the albino tripping over the little stone wall and falling.

When pulling the gun away from Ludwig's face to grab Gilbert's gun, Ludwig quickly jumped into action and aimed his gun now the French's back which is turned towards him. "Stop zis und I von't have to shoot!" Francis only stood still, watching his friend still on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Oh really mon ami?" He asked with a smirk. He turned around to face the German, without hesitation, Ludwig pulled the trigger.

Silence. With a frown Ludwig pulled the trigger again. WHAT THE HELL!? Then it clicked. Gilbert must have swapped their guns on some point, because knowing the Prussian he probably used all of bullets trying to kill an insect or something. "Bruder!" Ludwig yelled annoyed, with no time thinking, Ludwig tried the same technique as Gilbert, only succeeding... sort of.

Jamming the end of the gun into Francis' stomach, Ludwig aimed a punch at the French's face but a trigger went off sending a jolt of pain through his arm. WHAT IS IT WITH THE FRENCH AND ARMS! "Think before you act mon ami." Francis drove his knee into the German's gut knocking out his wind. It's not that Ludwig isn't tough, but damn, who knew the French was such strong fighters in war?

"Now if you don't mind, my lovely general is seeking prisoners~" When Gilbert grabbed the French's leg to trip him, Francis knocked him unconscious with his gun. "Your turn." He turned to Ludwig and did the same. Dragging the almost lifeless bodies back to his base, Francis couldn't help but smirk in victory. Gilbert may be his friend, but when it comes to serving his country, Francis would to anything... _anything._

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o


	3. Chapter 3

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

"Bruder vake up! Bruder!" Ludwig slowly opened his eyes expecting the sun's brightness to fill his vision. Instead darkness overcame him. "_Was_?" He asked looking around for the voice that woke him. "Next to you West." A whisper said into his ear making him jump. "Gilbert? Vhere are ve?" "Captured by the French, zat's all I know." Gilbert placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, letting him know he's there.

Ludwig only sighed. The room they were in didn't have any windows and he really couldn't see his own hand in front of his face, weirdly enough Gilbert's eyes did shine a little. "Bruder, your eyes…" "Yeah it happens." They sat in silence for a moment when there was a sound of a bolt being undone. A door opened not too far and both brothers had to squint their eyes from the light that flooded in. "Well _mon ami_, it's time for one of you to come out."

Francis stood in the doorway holding a blindfold and rope. "Do I vant to know vhat zhose are for?" Gilbert asked scooting a little bit closer to Ludwig. Francis only smirked. "Why don't I just let your mind decide?" "Pervert…" "You know me so well!" Francis said mockingly placing his hand over his heart. The albino only let out a low growl.

"Bruder…" Ludwig warned placing his hand on his brother's arm, feeling him relax a little. "Look, I have other business to attend to. I was only ordered here to get some information about your base, so… who is higher up in rank?" He looked between the brothers and when no one answered he went for Gilbert. "Very well then, Ludwig why don't you just sit there and relax." And with that they disappeared behind the iron door (But not without Gilbert putting up a fight).

After what felt like forever, Gilbert was shoved back in the tiny room battered and bruised, a few trails of blood too… The albino gave a pained smirk. "I'm too Awesome to break." Was all he said before falling face first onto the concrete floor… ouch. Francis still stood in the doorway now glancing at Ludwig. "Your turn~" he all but sang as he handcuffed the German's hands behind his back. "Let me go you bastard!" Ludiwg said trying to shake the Frenchman off, but a gun was jammed into his side and he knew better than to get killed. And so with that, a blindfold was placed over his eyes as Francis dragged the German out of the dark room.

There was still darkness but soon enough Ludwig was pushed into a chair and he felt someone tying his feet to the chair. Blindfold now off, he was met with the smirking face of Francis. Great, he was about to be interrogated by a pervert! "Now… luckily we were able to get a few words out of your brother~ but not very useful ones. So, let's begin!" Another man appeared with a whip in his hand. This was not going to end well…

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

(Time Skip – 3 Days)

Feliciano woke up once again alone. Sighing, he went downstairs to fetch himself an apple. The Italian didn't feel like eating anymore, but he had to force himself because he didn't want Ludwig to find him dead because of starvation. There was a knock at the door as Feliciano started to pour some orange juice for himself. Making his way to the door, he opened it and found a man dressed with his lover's military uniform. "Are you Feliciano Vargas?" the man asked looking uncomfortable. He nodded and the man hesitated a bit. "I was sent here to talk to you. Sir if you don't mind…" Feli shook his head. "No, it's fine, come inside." And with that, the man was seated at the dining table, sipping away steaming coffee. When he deemed it the right time, the man cleared his throat.

"I assume you already have an idea as to why I am here?" Feli nodded. "You're in the army…" "Indeed sir. I was sent here to deliver you a letter… sir, please understand that I have no happiness nor pride to give you this." The man took a letter and Feliciano felt his heart dropping. This… this… shaking the letter with shaky hands, he opened it and forced himself to read the contents.

_**War Department**_

_**The Adjutant General's Office**_

_**13 September 20XX**_

_**Mr. Feliciano V. Vargas**_

_**1447 West 101 Street**_

_**Berlin, Germany **_

_Dear Mr. Vargas_

_This letter is to confirm my recent telegram in which you were regrettably informed that your beloved, Ludwig Beilschmidt, 6-875, 736, has been reported missing in action since 10 September 20XX._

_I know that added distress is caused by failure to receive more information or details. Therefore, I wish to assure you that at any time additional information is received it will be transmitted to you without delay, an, if in the meantime no additional information is received, I will communicate with you at the expiration of three months._

_The term "missing in action" is used only to indicate that the whereabouts or status of an individual is not immediately known. It is not intended to convey the impression that the case is closed. I wish to emphasize that every effect effort is exerted continuously to clear up the status of our personnel. Under war condition this is a difficult task as you might readily realize. Experience has shown that many persons reported missing in action are subsequently reported as prisoners of war, but as this information is furnished by countries with which we are at war, the War Department is helpless to expedite such reports. However in order to relive such financial worry, Congress has enacted legislation which continues in force to pay, allowances and allotments to dependents of personal being carried in a missing status_

_Permit me to extend to you my heartfelt sympathy during this period of uncertainty._

_Sincerely yours, _

_A Beilschmidt,_

_Major General,_

_The Adjutant General_

Feliciano tried hard to keep in the tears that were ready to fall. Ludwig was missing… he was gone… but not dead… not yet… Feliciano went back to the first line, "recent telegram"… he never received it… "I-I never got… got a r-recent t-telegram of L-Ludwig being m-missing…" he whispered. The man who was now staring at the Italian with a aching heart frowned. "But I gave it to you sir… now that you mention it, sir, you do look different. I mean, when I gave it to you, you looked really mad and your hair was darker too…" Feliciano's head snapped up from the letter. "W-What? Lovi took it…" the man didn't know who 'Lovi' was, but he knew he must've given it to the wrong person. "Sir… I am so sorry! I didn't-" "I need some time please…" with that the man left never stopping sorry, and an Italian went back to his room, locked himself in and decided to call up his brother…

**Note – The telegram was copied from a real one, therefore some details might not be included/changed**


	4. Chapter 4

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

"Bruder!" Gilbert jumped up and ran to his brother as the French threw the blonde onto the floor, the large metal door was once again slammed shut. "Bruder!" The darkness enclosed around them and the albino had to search around for the other. "Gil…" Ludwig croaked out, he suffered some serious blows and talking just made it worst. "Vhat did zhey do to you!" Ludwig gave a smile, one which the other could not see. "Not much, just tried to me kill me…" He couched and could taste something metallic in his mouth, blood. "! Don't talk! It vould just get vorst!" Gilbert was frantic, he had no medical supplies and knew his brother was in pain. "Uh… vhat do I do! Vhat do I do!" "Let me sleep, ja." Oh. Nodding, the albino shifted so that the blonde's head could rest in his lap. Giving a sigh, Gilbert ran his fingers through Ludwig's hair. "Ve vill get out of here, okay. Don't vorry, I vill get us out…" The moon shone brightly outside, awaiting a message, but neither brother noticed this, and fell victim to sleep.

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

That night Feliciano couldn't sleep. The little Italian was too worried for his lover. Feli did call his brother, but the other denied of taking the letter, what was Lovino hiding? So with bloodshot eyes, the Italian stared up at the moon, it was starting to lose it shape… "Ve~ Hello Moon~ I… Today I got a letter from Luddy's boss… he's missing… the French took him away. I hope he's not hurt, ve~` But Luddy is so strong I think he'll be okay! I mean he has his fratello with him, well, I hope he does. Do you think he'll come back home? Alive? Because, if he doesn't, I will still be able to talk to him right? Just like I talk to Nonno! Because then Luddy would watch over me! He'll be that one! Right over there!" Feliciano leaned out of the window and pointed at a bright star. Another story his grandfather told him.

The Moon passes on messages to the living souls on earth or the living souls in the skies, those who died. His grandfather was also up there, guiding the helpless Italian. "Then whenever I look up at the sky! He'll be there smiling at me! Si! Because Luddy will always be with me!" A bright smile now crossed the Italian's face. Even in death the German would always be with the Italian. "Do you think you could tell Luddy something? He might not see you, but he'll still hear it right? I hope so. Please tell Luddy to come back home, tell him I will make him pasta when he comes home! And I have a big party just for him! Everyone will be there! Fratello, Tonio, Matthew, Arthur, Kiku, Alfred and even Francis!" Little did the Italian know that his prayers will come true, but, not as he wants them to be…

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

"Hey Francis!" The Frenchman looked up. "So what will we make of the Germans? They're no use to use anymore." "Ah! Of course! Don't worry! I have already make plans for them!" "Will they be killed." Hesitation. "Oui, I guess." The man nodded and walked away. Francis sighed. He joined the war to fight for his country, not to fight against his friends. Maybe he'll fake the death of the brothers and everyone would be happy. Francis knew Ludwig had his little lover to return to; he didn't want to face Feli if he was to kill the German. Yes, a plan was needed. He will take the two out to the woods and 'kill' them there, give them some supplies and make sure they're safe.

The Frenchman decided he wanted some air and went outside. The cool breeze calmed him down and the moon was high up in the sky. Looking up at the moon, the man remembered an old story his Italian friend told him about the Man in the Moon. How many messages are being passed on… How many messages is the Italian passing on… It's decided, even if Francis was to betray his own country, he will not let one lose their lover because of him.

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

**-Not going to take his fic so serious, just a little something to keep me busy, so just about 2-4 chapters left I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

It's been two weeks since Feliciano has gotten the letter for his missing lover. His brother still won't tell him anything about what he knew and the poor boy was getting desperate. There _had_ to be a reason as to why his brother would hide such an important letter. Every night the boy would sit by the window sill and talk to the Moon, but it is coming to end, the moon was disappearing. Tonight would be the last night he would be able to send a message…

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

"Come on! Hurry up!" Gilbert only hissed at the Frenchman. How dare someone push around the AWESOMENESS! "I go at mein own pace!" he spat. Francis only smirked. "Then I'll go at mine when I kill you~" The albino paled… a lot… "Bruder, just…" Ludwig talked through gritted teeth as he fought the pain. The men came back during the night and beat the German brothers up some more, one brought a knife which caused Ludwig to shred and wrap his jacket around his side. Gilbert shot his brother a look of worry but kept quiet. The trio continued walking through the depressing building. They neared the entrance and Francis had to confirm his identity before going outside, the brothers attached to him with a chain of some sort. Once outside, Francis set off for the woods. Ludwig barely noticed all of this as he could only focus on the pain from his side. Damn it to hell! "You okay Vest?" The blonde only nodded. "I really am sorry." Francis blurted out. "Ja! Vell vhy did you do zhis!?" Gilbert indicated as he raised his hands, the chains clinking together. "For my country…"

"Vell your country ist in deep shit! Vater already set his troops out and zhey are look for us!" Francis chuckled. "War is horrible, I must admit…" They were once again left in silence as the woods got thicker by the second. "Vhy are ve going so deep!" "So that you can escape." Shock. "_Was!_ Escape!" "Oui." Ludwig frowned. "Vhy?" "Because I can't stand knowing I might be the reason one little Italian would mourn over his lover…" "Oh…" Francis gave a sad smile and stopped. "Well… it ends here my friend." Gilbert was about to reply but the Frenchmen only raised his hand. "I will shoot my gun and you will run, run as far as you can! Find your base! Find your Italian! Just make it out alive!" he undid the handcuffs and without any warning let fired his gun at the heavens.

Wasting no time the brothers did as they were told and ran. They did not look behind them, they barely even noticed the little animals scurrying around. Their minds were set one goal, to be alive.

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

**-If anyone's interested, I might do a serious fic of GerIta. It's going to be called Lullaby although I might only start it when I'm somewhat done with my other fics but maybe I might post it anyway. I post way too many things, it's quite sad and set in like… I dunno, medieval era? Somewhere around there.**

**-This is a short chapter! Sorry, I think next one might be the last chapter.**

**-Sorry for the late update.**

**-RATZ**


	6. Chapter 6

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

A month… an entire month as passed and still Feliciano heard no word of his lover. The Moon was back and he spoke to Moon every night, sending out his messages… but he never got a reply… was Ludwig… no… the man was too strong and selfish to die at his enemy's hand. Once again the heart-broken Italian sat his windowsill, staring at the Moon. "Ve~ I give up… Luddy won't come back will he?" The silver circle just stared back at him. "I see… Could you tell Nonno I say hi~ I haven't talked to him for so long!" The boy giggled hoping to cheer himself up and stood up. He went to the kitchen and decided to bake some sweets. Yes, he will prepare sweets every night until his lover comes back. Then they will share the surgery treats and forget the war ever happened… they will be happy!

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

Ludwig bent over and threw up. The bitter taste still left in his mouth as he tried to get up again, but the image of red and silver only brought him to dry heaving until the sound of guns blazing nearby drove him to continue running again. The German killed many men, saw more blood then the stars themselves and had to walk past so many corpses… but never… could he stomach the image of his own brother lying in the blood soaked battleground, eyes wide and the gaping hole in his forehead. The silverette's cold hand still clinging onto his Iron Cross.

Ludwig fought back the tears of frustration, heart break and pain for his mind was set on survival. When the brothers where set free, the set off for their base only to be met with the French ready to kill. So the two once again ran for almost for week before they received help by a family out in the woods. Just a few days later and the French were cornering them once again. When Ludwig dragged his brother away, he failed to notice the man was already shot and his breath caught in his throat from the internal shock. For a few miles Ludwig dragged his brother along until the sound of guns could no longer be heard. With a smile of victory, Ludwig turned around the cheer with his brother only to see a corpse…

Having no choice but to leave his brother among the many men who died on the battlegrounds, Ludwig left.

So now out blonde was already weak and just wanted some sleep. It has been a month since they have been captured by the French and now he just wanted to hold his beloved Feliciano in his arms and run around the beach! But no, war had to happen and Ludwig was a man dedicated to his country. "There!" The shout of a Frenchman drove Ludwig to run faster. His legs were in serious pain and blood trickled down them as the rocks around kept on nicking him. The woods were long ago replaced by a battlefield and hiding was just seeking death.

A few shots were fired but all missed. Shouts and curses only made Ludwig's tears now trail down his face. With a startled cry, the German tripped over a dead man's body and fell face-first into the blood-soaked ground. "Hurry!" Ludwig now filed with fear, struggled to get to his feet and finally managed by lifting his weight up with his arms. Now running like a drunken man, a shot was fired and tore through the muscle in his leg, sending Ludwig to fall down once again.

"Stay where you are German!" Ludwig bowed his head and accepted his fate. There was no turning back now… there was nothing to turn back to! He was going to die as a man who accepted his fate and did not fight for it! The blonde growled and clenched his fists. The feeling of a rifle presses against the back of his forehead kept him from jumping up again. "Aha! You thought you could escape us! Well, that friend of yours will be happy to meet you down in Hell!" Closing his eyes, Ludwig let out a sigh. "Zhen kill me…" He whispered. The soldiers were shocked. "You want to die German?" "Nein… I just… You vill still kill me… no matter vhat I say…. You vill kill me…"

The Frenchman looked confused for a moment. "I can't argue with that." Slightly lifting his head up to the sky, Ludwig saw the Moon. He smiled. "Goodnight Feliciano…"

The sound of a shot rang throughout the dead battlefield. A body fell against the ground. The War is over.

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

"_Ludwig is dead... the man is dead... he is now resting among the others… don't cry… he was a brave man… he fought for you… he ran for you… he…Goodnight Feliciano…"_

o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o - o.+ - +.o -o.+ - +.o

**-Yup, Sad ending~ felt like it~**

**-About that fic Lullaby I want to do, I will only be posting it after I have written the entire story and edited and whatnot! So until then~ **

**-RATZ**


End file.
